What Matters Most
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Post 2x17. A look of what happened years ahead of when the show ended. Julia and Michael take the kids on a trip, in hopes of getting Artie's mind off the fact his mother is getting married again, until they find out he has other plans. Sorry about sucky summary, story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**What Matters Most **

**Post 2x17. A look of what happened years ahead of when the show ended. Julia and Michael take the kids on a trip, in hopes of getting Artie's mind off the fact Monica is getting married again, until their plans don't go as they thought. Sorry about sucky summary, story is better! **

**A/N: no one is going to read this anyways because I know the show is been over for a while and a lot of stuff has happened in between but I blame Netflix for putting Smash on one of my frustrated endings list and I so love Michael and Julia, and come on how can you not fall in love with Will Chase? Fight it, I dare you.**

**I own nothing.**

**_Summer _**

Julia looked at the tickets in her hand. 5 tickets. One happy family, at least it's what she wanted this trip to mean, for her and Michael and the kids, Leo was all grown up now, off in college for the most part, but she hoped this couple of weeks would give him a reason to come home more often. For the heart of her, Monica had allowed Artie to come along, the now 10 year old was far from the boy she'd met when she and Michael had… Well, gotten back together? That was until he had gone to Seattle, to be close to Artie, even though she had not figured out how he had survived there without working, in anything that resembled acting, of course.

Her heart had been broken for a year and so after that, her relationship with Frank had reached a breaking point, and Leo was slowly beginning to forgive her, her life had returned to be what she once knew as normal, until she had decided to not give the court, or Frank the letter where her deepest emotions about Michael were contained, instead, she had sent him that letter.

And he'd showed up at her doorstep that night at the Tony's.

And what had resulted from that, from the mending or their relationship once both of them had owned up to their mistakes, a year later, was Gracie, her sweet deep blue eyed tomboy, who, she cursed under her breath when she thought of how much that little girl hated to wear dresses and tried so hard to avoid anything pink, Michael of course had told her it was only a phase. One she'd grow out of, she loved that little girl so much though, she had been quite the surprise as she was no longer her young self to be having a child, until she happened, of course, there was no lie she was everything she'd hope for having a child with Michael would be. She was kind and had the brighter smile, and of course had her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

A small cry pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I've got it!" Michael called from the other room, oh there was that tiny detail missing, baby Jack, she didn't think she'd have it in her to have another child, she didn't think either of them did, it'd be so long until they had an empty nest again, for the most part she was terrified of the prospect of Gracie and Jack growing up, she didn't want to stop being mommy; not for the age part and not for the delight of watching her children, hers and Michael's grow up.

Jack had been something in her life that she'd talked about with her husband, oh man, he was her husband of 5 years now; Gracie had been there at their wedding, a mere baby, and now her actual baby was another story, Jack she had not given birth to, even though he was still part of her and Michael, they'd gone to a surrogate for what they both bowed it would be their last child, a blessing nonetheless.

"I think he's hungry." Michael said handing the 11 month old baby to her.

"Of course he is," she said toting the little boy. "You mind making sure we make it out of here with one suitcase for each child? I don't want to be one of those maniac mothers at the airport." He smirked, she'd be one anyway.

"Don't give me that look! We have to be out of here in an hour!"

"Relax Jules, I've got it." He smiled widely and she wanted to die, or smack him for being such a tease.

And hour later, kids packed in the car they made their way to the airport. Leo was plugged to his phone while Artie reviewed with his father whatever activities they'd be doing at the beach and Disneyland. This was a big deal for Artie, he'd barely saw his dad and for what she'd learned the last couple days, Monica was getting remarried and the little boy wasn't taking it well. With a baby asleep in her arms, Gracie holding on to Michael's neck for dear life, they'd made it through the airport, Artie and Leo trailing at their heels.

"Thank you so much." Julia said as he flight attendant helped them to their seats, Gracie squeezed between the two of them, Michael could see the anxiousness in her eyes, she hated planes, most of all, she hated take offs.

"Jules." She felt his hand on hers as he squeezed. "It's okay, you're fine."

"Tell that to my nerves." She said, moving Jack closer to her body. Michael grinned, without letting go of her hand.

"Hey baby, mind doing me a really big favor?" He told his little girl, Gracie turned her head as Michael whispered something in her ear, he winked over at Julia and she looked at him confused, Gracie then turned again and placed a kiss on Julia's cheek. "Do you feel better mommy?"

Julia sighed. She did feel better.

"I might need another one, just to make sure." She said pointing to her cheek once more. Gracie kissed it again just as Michael pouted next to her.

"Hey dad?" Artie asked in front of Michael. "Can we go swimming as soon as we get to the hotel?"

"Sure buddy, as soon as we're there," the little boy seemed satisfied as he turned his back again, putting on his seatbelt. Julia liked the prospect of Artie smiling again, she knew it had been hard for him to not have Michael present often.

Few hours later, true to his promise, Michael and Artie headed for the pool, Gracie in tow. Julia had tried to make Leo go down with them but the boy only limited himself to his phone and a few grumbles as exchanges for words.

Julia understood though, Leo had seen the whole thing from the start, he had witnessed the nature of her relationship with Michael from the start, so she knew he still had issues, thank goodness Artie had not been old enough to even understand why he suddenly had to move and his daddy wasn't coming along, not at first anyway. He had tried living near Artie for a while, until work had forced him to move back to New York. Work and her.

"You know where to find us if you change your mind." She said, swinging Jack's diaper bag over her shoulder.

By the time she made it to the pool, Michael and the kids were on the far side of the pool. "Hey beautiful." He said with a smile, and she blushed, like a school girl, how could she not? Honestly… One look at that smile and she was on her knees. "Where's Leo?"

She sighed. "Suffering from late adolescence, I'm afraid." Michael looked at her apologetically. She glanced over at Gracie and Artie as they splashed nearby. Julia moved to a chair so she could get some sunscreen on Jack, not before she went on mommy mode and asked if he'd made sure the other two were wearing enough. Michael rolled his eyes. "It's not my first time in the rodeo Jules." Ah, hell, how could she argue with that?

A moment later, Gracie called her attention, waving her hands up so she could show her the new tricks daddy had just taught her.

"I think those floaters are ready to come off." He told her, getting a hold on the baby as she joined him on the pool.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that honey, she's just a baby." Julia winked at Michael and he smirked.

"Mommy, I am not!" She protested, a pout, identical to her father's. "I can do it, right Daddy?"

"Sure you can." Michael said with a smile. "In fact, why don't we show mommy right now?" Artie's eyes widened, clearly excited. "I'm sure Artie will keep an eye on too, right buddy?"

"Sure, I got her dad." He smiled, swimming a bit farther along. Julia kept her eyes fixed on Gracie as she got rid of her floaters, handing the baby over to Julia, Michael moved to join Artie, as they all encouraged the little girl to let go of the edge of the pool and begin kicking, Julia could see Michael's body language change as he was ready to aid her in case she needed him.

"Look mommy!" The little girl said excitedly, clearly proud of her accomplishments.

"I am baby." Julia held a hand to her mouth as she watched nostalgically the look on her daughter's face as Michael caught her, he and Artie high fived her excitedly. She was not a baby anymore that was true.

"I'd say that deserves some ice cream later huh?" A voice said behind Julia. It was Leo.

"I'd say it does." His step father said, a small understanding between the two was enough for Julia.

True to his word, Leo took the kids out for ice cream, down the street from the hotel, leaving Michael and Julia alone with baby Jack. "And this is why I don't like going on vacation. Why can't they invent something that you just fold? It's the era of technology for goodness sake. " He said annoyed put up the travel crib as she bathed Jack on the bathroom next door.

She laughed. "Stop complaining you big baby." She rolled her eyes as he knelt next to her, watching Jack splash around the tub. "Thankfully, this is our last huh?"

"Thank goodness." He said playfully. "Not that it's a bad thing baby"

"Definitely a good thing." Julia added with a smile as he leaned to kiss her. Oblivious, Jack splashed harder, giggling, clearly upset by the lack of attention, getting both his parents wet.

"So that was a sure change of heart, from Leo." Michael said as they got Jack out of the tub.

"I know" Julia gave him a look as they moved to the bedroom, Michael got out a pair of pjs for Jack. "He's just…avoiding us I guess."

"Avoiding me, you mean?" He said bitterly. "You'd think he'll like me by now." Michael said sadly. "He doesn't have to, I get it."

"He likes you. He's just…"

"Deciding how much?" He asked grimly.

"Michael…"

"Its fine Jules, I know I'm not his favorite person, but I'm glad he's trying to have some kind of relationship with Artie and Gracie, of that I'm thankful."

"Well, Monica getting remarried, that can't be easy." She noted. "He understands that."

And Leo did understand, he didn't get into details with Artie of just how much, he just asked him if he was alright with all of it.

"I like Jim a lot." Artie had said. "He's real nice and he seems to want to buy me all I want…" Leo laughed.

"Been there, done that." Artie's eyes widened.

"Dad has tried buying you off too?"

"Kind of." Leo admitted with a smile. He'd remembered when a few years back he had come home for thanksgiving and his step father had offered to help him buy a new car since his last one was giving his good last runs, he knew he had mostly had done it for Julia because she worried like crazy about him driving in that thing, that more than once had left him sided on the far end of the road, still, Michael had seemed to try and make things between them smoother, especially because of Gracie. "All I'm saying here man it's that if you really do want make peace with your mom getting married is…"

"Moving in with dad, I could ask him, I'm sure your mom won't mind."

"That's not…" Crap that had not gone as he had planned it. Leo glanced over at Gracie who was playing with some other kids nearby. Julia was going to kill him.

Needless to say Artie went straight to the touchy subject of having make up his mind about Jim. Julia and Michael looked at each other, and then at Leo, he shrugged, that had not been his fault.

"I don't think... I mean Julia and I love having you around buddy, we all do, but I don't think your mom would be alright with that." He fought the urge to say something else, he didn't think he'd off that easy if Monica found out about it. "And wouldn't you miss your aunt, and your friends at school?"

"I guess." He said "But I miss you guys a lot too. Don't you?"

"Of course we do sweetie." Julia reached for Artie's hand.

"Then what's the problem?" There was a problem, there would be, a big legal problem.

"We'll talk about it when we get home buddy, right now we just want to have a good time, right'" Michael begged that'd be last of it, at least until they made it back to New York

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**What Matters Most **

**Post 2x17. A look of what happened years ahead of when the show ended. Julia and Michael take the kids on a trip, in hopes of getting Artie's mind off the fact Monica is getting married again, until their plans don't go as they thought. Sorry about sucky summary, story is better! **

**A/N: no one is going to read this anyways because I know the show is been over for a while and a lot of stuff has happened in between but I blame Netflix for putting Smash on one of my frustrated endings list and I so love Michael and Julia, and come on how can you not fall in love with Will Chase? Fight it, I dare you.**

**I own nothing! **

**Part II **

**Summer**

By the looks of it, Artie seemed to be giving the whole moving in thing a rest, the next few days went on without a hitch really, Julia enjoyed seeing Michael and Leo finally having some sort of relationship, like the one they had had once before the whole affair thing started. She knew it was hard for them but at least they were trying.

Disneyland came and went, Artie and Gracie looked like two peas in a pod, and Michael seemed too, adorable to say the least. He'd called her a coward because she had refused to go on roller coasters with him, Artie, though, didn't seem to keen to stop, Gracie had pouted when she had realized she wasn't tall enough to come along. "Daddy I want to come too!" Stubborn to say the least.

"You can't sweetie, you need to be a little bit taller for it." He crouched to her level, Artie gave the man at the gate an apologetic look.

"When will that be?" She frowned.

"A couple years." Her eyes widened.

"When is that?" She asked again. Michael explained she'd be going when she was almost as tall at her brother, which didn't help. Julia held on to the little girl's hand as she sat down on a bench, Jack's stroller next to her.

"It's okay Gracie, listen, I can't come to the game either and you don't see me crying, do you?" She blinked the tears away.

"But you're taller than Artie, don't you wanna do it?"

Julia sighed, she leaned closer to her daughther, her fingers brushing her nose sweetly. "I'm going to let you in a little secret okay?" Gracie nodded. "Mommy's sort of terrified of going up there, and I'd hated if I stayed here on my own." Gracie gave this a thought, yeah Jack was no use at all, he'd fallen asleep.

"I'll stay with you mommy!" She said with a smile, taking her hand.

"Will you do that? thank you." She kissed her cheek as the little girl smiled and they watched together as the boys made it down the game. Leo and Artie had wonderment in their eyes.

"Dad, can we go again?" the little boy asked, Julia looked at Michael as he rolled his eyes at her laughter.

"How about you and Leo go alone this time bud, I'm going to hang out with the girls and Jack for a bit okay?" Artie looked sad, until Leo whispered something in his ear and the two of them broke into a run to make a line again.

"What happened?" Julia asked when her husband collapsed next to her. "Are you feeling a little old baby?"

"Laugh all you want." He said placing Gracie on her lap. "I'm not old by the way, I'll have you known I was the king of adrenaline back in the day."

"I'm sure you were." Julia laughed.

"Daddy, were you scared?" Gracie asked. "Cause mommy was, but she wants you and her to go on a game."

Julia blushed. "Does she now?"

"Yes, but she says she doesn't wanna do this one, I don't want either daddy, can we go get some lunch instead?" Michael suddenly felt light headed.

"Michael?"

"Yeah Jules?" She took an apple juice out of Jack's diaper bag, handing it to him.

"Drink this." She said so motherly like that he rolled his eyes.

"Daddy." Gracie whispered. "She means it, you better drink it." This made Michael laugh, drinking slowly. Julia smiled as she took his hand in hers, and they waited for the boys.

* * *

The plane ride home was quiet enough. They had planned on going back to New York where Monica was planning to pick up Artie and bring him home.

"So dad..."

"Yeah buddy?"

"I figured out a way to tell mom about me wanting to move and she won't be mad when you tell her." the little boy said that afternoon at home, hours before Monica was meant to come get him.

"Artie, we've talked about this buddy, it's not that simple, you know that, plus who's going to take care of your mom once you are here?"

"She's got Jim, I heard her talking about how she wanted another baby, I'm sure she won't even have time for me once she has it." Julia's heart sank.

"Honey, a baby might change a lot of things for your mom but she's always going to have time for you, that's not even a question..." She tried. Artie didn't have the chance to say anything more because the doorbell rang. Leo, who had agreed to stay after dinner, then drive back to his loft, opened the door. It was Monica.

"Julia." She said as soon as she joined Leo at the door. She asked Leo to go help Artie finish packing. It had not been easy for the two of them to make peace. But things had been worse a few years back, she refused to let Artie have some kind of relationship with his father if he didn't come to him, instead of bringing Julia and Gracie along. Her son had been the one who had told her Michael was happy and he missed him, wanting to have a relationship with his sister as well. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Of course not." She said courtly. "We're happy to have Artie around, Jack and Gracie really missed having him around."

"I'm sure, all he talked about for weeks was this trip." Monica said, Gracie came bouncing a moment later, pulling Michael along. "Oh hey."

"Hi, he's almost ready, is your flight later tonight?"

"It is, I mean I know he just had a long one but Jim is in town for a convention and he said we should make the most of it and bring Artie home ourselves."

"Right." Michael peeked trough the door to see Jim waiting on the cab. "Well, he shouldn't be long now."

"Do you want cookies, Auntie Ivy and uncle Derek sent us some" Gracie asked. "They're really good!"

"No thank you ,I'm fine." Monica smiled. She saw nothing but Michael on that little girl and it hurt her, she'd always wondered what it'd be like if she and her ex- husband had stayed together.

"mom, there's something I want to tell you..." Artie came back into the room, Leo behind him.

"Hello to you too sweetie, where's your bag? You'll tell me later, we're going to be late..."

"The thing is..."

"Artie.."

"I was thinking about staying here longer, dad said it was okay if you were..." Monica's eyes focused on Michael.

"Artie, I thought your dad and I had a deal... you put him up to this?" She was starting to get angry.

"Julia said she wanted me to stay too." Artie pointed out. Leo knew what was coming. "I want to stay with her and dad..."

"Can I please talk to you for a moment?" Monica said pointing to the door. "And you, go get your things, we're leaving, whether you have anything on you or not... now."

"But mom..."

"Now Artie..."

* * *

"Well that wasn't horrible." Julia said as she and Michael got ready for bed.

"Not for you it wasn't, you weren't the one behind the door, getting ready to be yelled at." He sighed sitting on the bed. "She thinks this whole thing was my idea..."

"Well it wasn't." Julia said, her back was to the mattress and she was looking up at the ceiling. "But I know why she would think that, she doesn't really like us." Michael rolled his eyes. "She'll never like me, but she I don't see why she has to punish Artie, you could have told her it had been all me."

"What good would that do?" He laid next to her. "I'll talk to her, I don't want to make this harder, not on us and Artie, I feel like we just got him back, you know?"

"Of course." She rolled to her side. "I'm just sorry you're at this again Michael." She brushed his cheek softly. "It will get better though, just let her calm down, she can't really do much, Artie is old enough to make his own decisions about wanting to see you..."

"I know, but I feel she'll just want to take him away from me, again, I don't think I'd be able to take it Jules, I'm already missing too much."

"Oh honey, I know, and I'm so sorry..." She kissed him softly.

"Mommy? Daddy?" A small voice said from the door, Gracie's small form appeared by the door.

"Gracie, honey, what's wrong?" Julia got out of bed, picking the little girl up.

"I had a bad dream mommy..." She said quietly. Michael smiled softly next to Julia, Gracie cuddled between her parents a moment later."Can I stay here?"

Michael looked at his little girl. They really didn't allow the kids to spend the night on their bed much or else they'd never get out, but Julia understood Michael needed to be close to Gracie, as his sadness over the whole Monica debacle seemed to be getting him down.

It wasn't long before Gracie was sound sleep, her curly hair ended up against Julia's face as she laughed. "She makes it all worth it, her you and Jack." Michael said softly. "It doesn't mean I don't wish Artie was with us too but, she makes it a little better."

* * *

**So it wasn't as long but I do hope you liked it! It was just a small story, although I would love to add one with the Artie celebrating Christmas in New York.**

**Thank you for reading :) This is my tribute to the awesomeness that is Smash. **


	3. Chapter 3

**What Matters Most **

**Post 2x17. A look of what happened years ahead of when the show ended. Julia and Michael take the kids on a trip, in hopes of getting Artie's mind off the fact Monica is getting married again, until their plans don't go as they thought. Sorry about sucky summary, story is better! **

**A/N: no one is going to read this anyways because I know the show is been over for a while and a lot of stuff has happened in between but I blame Netflix for putting Smash on one of my frustrated endings list and I so love Michael and Julia, and come on how can you not fall in love with Will Chase? Fight it, I dare you.**

**I own nothing! **

**P****art III **

**Fall **

Her favorite part of the day was morning. The moment when she could take a second and appreciate all that us good in her life. Her job, she was a successful lyricist. Tony's under her belt. That more than most could say. She turned around to watch Michael sleep. He was on his belly, covers tangled on his naked upper body. His messy hair was her favorite part of him, and those eyes, those blue eyes of his that could read her soul.

"What are you looking at?" He asked groggily.

"Just how gorgeous my husband is" She smiled softly kissing him.

"Is he now?" He gave her a wide smile, a wide heartfelt smile which she loved, pulling her close to his body she put her head on his chest.

"Yep." They stayed like this for a moment. There's silence which is unusual in a home with two small kids. But Julia was thankful for it while they knew that it wouldn't last long. Just as on cue, the baby monitor went off. There were a few cries and then they heard steps coming from the other side. "Shh..." a small voice said. "Don't cry Jack, mommy and daddy are sleeping..." Julia and Michael chuckled quietly as they gushed over the adorableness of their child, but as much as they'd love to stay in bed all day, Michael had rehearsal for the new Jekyll and Hyde show Derek was setting up and Julia promised to take the kids to the park for a little while to meet with their daddy at rehearsal later that day.

"I thought I heard someone crying in here." Michael peeked his head inside the nursery just as Gracie turned around with a sigh, one that made him think of Julia instantly.

* * *

"Yeah buddy, don't worry, I promise I'll see you soon, okay?"

"When?" Artie gave out a loud sigh on the phone. "Mom's calling me for dinner, I've got to go..."

"Okay bud, be good, I'll see you pretty soon, promise...

"Okay, bye dad.." Too much of a response for a ten year old.

"Hey Artie?" He heard Michael say with content in his voice. "I love you buddy."

"Me too dad." Artie smiled widely. "Me too."

Julia came into the room as soon as her husband laid down the phone. She knew he'd been talking to Artie, it was the only moment of the day which could bring so much joy and sadness for Michael. To say her step son's attempt to let tell his mother about him moving back to New York with them had been a bust, nevertheless, Julia prayed it wouldn't always be like that, because if it was, she hated to see Michael's heart broken every time.

* * *

Julia had come in to work with Tom early on a Wednesday dropping Jack off at the daycare down the street of the studio. Her Jekyll and mini me had yet to make an appearance as Michael had promised Gracie a little daddy - daughter time before rehearsals. If it would be up to Gracie though, she'd be inside that building with her mom and dad every single moment of the day.

"So, what's up?" Tom asked as Julia gave out a loud sigh. She hadn't been sleeping well, even though production was right on schedule.

"Nothing." She insisted with a smile as she took off her jacket. "Jack's teething so it's been sleepless nights for a week now."

"Ah, the joys of motherhood huh?" Tom smirked. "Is it going to get any better?"

"He's still has two more months or so to go, which is how long we have for previews, so no, I don't think it will." Tom took her hand. "What?"

"There's something else..."

"Monica has Michael on strings about Artie coming for Christmas, which makes absolutely no sense, unless you have no heart or you are a Grinch."

"Or both" Tom added. "She's still not over the whole moving back with dad debacle?" Her best friend asked. Julia waved her head. "I'm sorry honey, I mean it shouldn't be like this, should it?"

"No, the kid has nothing to be blamed for and Monica is punishing him too, I just don't get it, I'd never do that to Leo..."

Tom was about to speak when Michael and Gracie arrived. Her demeanor changed instantly, Michael loved Tom, years later, the two men respected each other as much as they could and were friends, but her husband wouldn't be too happy if she knew she let out more of what she should to her best friend about domestic disputes, Not that Michael was completely ignorant of those two and their relationship.

"What's with the faces?" Michael asked with a smile.

"What faces? No one is making faces." Julia retorted. She did make a face to her five year old, who to her delight laughed and let the tension dissipate, at least for the time being.

"Alright everyone, this isn't a rest easy place, shall we get to work please?" Derek had once again paired up with Tom and Julia for this one, while Ivy had a running show on Broadway at the moment, she was taking it easy as she was pregnant with the couple's second child, who Michael prayed would be girl because Julia and Ivy had already made it their mission for Gracie and Oliver to be a couple from birth, not that he had anything against a 6 year old boy.

Gracie gave her mother and father a quick hug and went on to sit with Oliver, who had decided to tag along as well, the two of them fascinated with everything about theatre were Derek and Michael's toughest critics.

And for that little while, Julia allowed herself to be immersed in her work instead of the worries that clouded her mind.

* * *

**A little short and I hope it didn't suck, I'm hoping to explore Gracie and Oliver's relationship further but this might be coming to an end soon! Please share your thoughts. Oh how I miss Smash**


End file.
